Five Nights At Eddy's
by ProFan
Summary: Eddy has a new idea for a scam, an amusement park. After salvaging parts for their new rides, the Eds come across what could just be their greatest attraction yet, animatronics. With a few minor tweaks they should have the best robot attractions in town, If they can even survive repairing them. Rated M for blood and eyeballs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Salvage

This was one of his worst ideas yet, I mean what on earth was I thinking. Eddy had hatched up a new idea for one of his scams. What made this one so uncanny was that he wanted me to build him an amusement park ride. Not that it was much of a challenge for me, but, with every failed scam we were left with less and less supplies to work with. Oh curse his methods of blackmailing, even Ed agreed to join in on it. For once, just this once, I would steel something.

The street was completely empty sending the chills down my spine. This street never got to many cars anyways what with the lack of tourism in October. All that I could hear was the sound of a chain-linked fence being shaken violently. My dear friends were trying to find a way in to the junkyard, which now prohibited anybody from coming in with barb wire fence and guard dogs.

I ran over to them and yanked them away from the fence before they could make anymore noise. "Hey, sock head, what took ya so long?" asked Eddy. "So, did you get the stuff?" Hesitantly, I handed over a large pair of pliers so that he could cut the chains. I considered trying to reason with him but it seems that chain broke much faster than I thought. Once they cut he was able to swing the gate open with ease. Inside he pulled out a pair of night vision goggles, the very ones he stole from me, and activated them. "Alright boys were back in business, Ed, you go check the north part of the junkyard, Double D gets east, I get west." commanded our "supreme leader".

After receiving my own pair, as well as a radio, I walked on down to the east in hopes of finding spare parts. Oh why must Eddy always rush us. It seems like there's no waiting for him. I swear one day his greed is going to come back and bite him.

After about five minutes of searching there was nothing to be found among the heaps of garbage. Everything was being demolished a second time for smaller pieces, I wonder why. I pulled out a clean rag and put it down on an old car for me to sit on. Not like this would do us any good, unless Eddy wanted the worlds rustiest roller-coaster as an attraction. I figured a little brake would do me some good, after all, Eddy was probably slacking off as usual.

I got up and folded the rag, placing it back in my pocket to be washed later. But as I walked out something caught a hold of my leg and tripped me. All I did was scrape my knee, nothing bad. I turned to see what it was and what it was surprised. It was a shiny silver hook sticking out of the side of the car. I looked inside and saw something that nearly gave me a heart attack. It was an old fox suit that was torn apart and missing multiple pieces of cloth on the arm an chest. One of it's ears was also uncovered, revealing a metal ear. This fox also had an eye patch, giving it the sort of pirate look. This thing was without a doubt, an animatronic.

I pulled out the radio and tried to to tune in with the others. The sound of a static voice came in, most likely Eddy. "Di-i-d you fzzzind anything?" he asked. I told him about the animatronic that I found in the car and that we might be able to pull it out with Ed's help. The line went silent for a bit. "Hey lumpy!" Eddy's screech broke the silence.

After a few minutes the sound of an old wheel could be heard coming closer. I hid behind the car just in case it was someone else, thankfully it wasn't. Eddy checked inside the car with a wide sadistic smile. The wagon they were tugging around had large lumps that piled high. What they were was unknown because of the tarp covering them. "Double D this thing is garbage!" said Eddy. "You better clean it up good when we get back." That last line caught my attention. Why would he want it cleaned up if we were going to use it for scrap?

We managed to tie down the fox on top of the pile with some old rope. We could hear thunder starting to roll in and decided to call it a night, much to my delight. The question is, where would we keep these things?

It took us about an hour to hull these things back to Ed's house. That robot must have weighed at least two-hundred pounds, that in combination with everything else we were carrying, it was a hassle.. We were only able to roll the wagon into the backyard because of how small Ed's window was for the pile. Eddy dumped the raggedy old fox on the floor so that he could remove the tarp. I was surprised to see what was underneath.

There were three more animatronics in that junk yard, all of them looked like they belonged together. He tipped over the wagon, letting me get a good look at them. One was a bear with a top hat and bow tie. It looked relatively in tact for the most par, minus missing a few patches on it's arms and the obvious grime. The second was a purple rabbit, or at least that's what I would assume. It's entire left arm was missing and his left hand was nothing more than a metal endoskeleton hand. What was even more horrific was his face, or better yet, his lack of. Leaving behind only his jaw, the entire front of his face was torn off revealing a metal, humanoid skull with wires spewing out of it. The third one was bad but not as worse, a chicken. A large yellow chic with a bib that says "LET'S EAT!" on. The chic itself was no prettier to look at either, it's lower jaw was stretched out and dangling for life, exposing the robots metal teeth. It was also missing it's right hand.

Eddy didn't like the way they looked either so he gave me the task of repairing them back to there normal state. He said that this would make an even better attraction for his park than a "dumb roller-coaster". Before he left, however, I made him agree to keep one of the animatronics until I could repair it. He sighed, he moaned, but he agreed. I gave him the rabbit to hold onto while I would leave the fox with Ed. "Ooh, ooh, can I get the chicken too Double D?" he begged. I figured he would ask that, so I let him. I would be the one to repair the bear first, after washing my hands of course.

What could go wrong?

AN: I was originally going to finish my other story before writing this one, but in celebration of "Five Nights At Freddy's 2" I decided to release it early. Hey kinda like the actual game. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter to my new story, and until then, I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Resurrected

After dropping off the other animatronics, Ed and Eddy helped me hull over the bear. We had to be careful not to tear it, the material was rotted out and about ready to wither away. And the smell, oh good lord the smell. When we got this thing out of garbage we didn't really expect the fresh smell of lilac either, but this, this was unheard of, almost like a rotting corpse.

I placed down some newspapers for them to set it down on, hoping nothing would stain my carpet. This, thing, it looked even more horrid in the light than it did in the dark, and that was saying a lot! I wasn't going to work on this on my own, however, I was able to convince both of my friends to stay over and help me make some repairs. My parents were out of town for the week and Ed's parents gave him permission to stay over. As for Eddy, well, they couldn't care less, sadly. Either way, nobody was going to get any sleep with this smell in their room, well maybe Ed.

First thing's first, the endoskeleton. I was able to remove the head despite not knowing anything about animatronics. Much to my surprise, the actual skeleton was fairly intact. The actual costume piece took a serious beating, however. That would be the difficult part for this guy. I removed some of the screws from the back of it's head where the main source of power was, empty. The battery was a pretty big one so I gave the task of finding a new one to Ed. He might be a screw up but I'm positive he can find a simple battery from the store. I gave him some of my savings and he ran off to the twenty-four hour hardware store.

While Ed was doing his task, I gave Eddy the task of cleaning the head piece. He worked on it just not with a smile, typical of him. Hopefully he wont bust a hole in it.

It took me about an hour but I finally managed to polish the entire skeleton. It still didn't look the best but at least it was an improvement. I was able to fix most of the kinks and glitches in the system but it looks like it would work good. Eddy only cleaned about half of the head before falling asleep. I picked up the head piece and placed appropriately on the skeleton so that the jaw would still move. Now all that was left was the battery, I wonder what was taking Ed so long.

I spent the next half hour cleaning the rest of the head piece as well as some of the torso. Just as I was about to walk out, Ed came in finally bringing back the battery and a...lollipop. So much for the change. But then I realized something, I have to remove the head piece again. I was just so tiered already, but ready to call the quits. I removed the head piece once more and attached the battery where it belonged. However, as I was about to put on the head again I noticed small text on the side of the skeleton head. "Property of Freddy Fazbear entertainment". I showed this to the guys but the were as clueless as I was, and Eddy just didn't care.

I decided I would research the name later but right now was the moment of truth. With head in place, I reached underneath the neck and flicked the on switch.

The animatronic, much to our surprise, stood up off the ground on it's own. "Hey there buys and girls, my name i-i-is Freddy Fazbear, and welcome to the s-s-s-show." it spoke in a goofy cartoon voice, similar to Ed's. "But I'm not alone because I have the two best friends in the whole wide world, Bonnie, and Chica." those must be the names of the other two animatronics, most likely the rabbit and chicken. "Remember kids, always place safe and if you don't brake the rules, you get to s-s-s-see Foxy the Pirate-rate-rate-raaaaaaa..." his voice slipped off into a deep and disturbing sound. He was clearly trying to talk but he still had some kinks in him.

After a quick talk with Eddy, we decided to keep working on him in the morning. We grabbed some stuff and went downstairs to sleep, seeing as how we couldn't sleep with that smell on. I thought about turning off Freddy but I figured he needed to heat up after all of these years.

Eddy was extremely upset after seeing the failed machine, but I have a feeling he wouldn't be so upset once he, as well as the other animatronics, were fixed within a few days. I suppose I should take a shower, but I was just so exhausted, I'll just wash the blankets. Within a few minutes, I was fast asleep.

...what could go wrong...

AN: Okay so at first I was thinking of scrapping this fanfic because I just realized that Five Nights At Freddy's 2 is most likely a prequel, not a sequel. Oh well, might as well not stop now. Let me know what you guys think so far and as always, I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ketchup

Stench. Not the first thing I would want to smell in the morning, but I suppose that's what I get for listening to Eddy. We were all so filthy from the night before and none of us had taken a shower. I had a feeling today is going to a rough day for me, I still have to work on the others.

I went to go shower while everyone else was still asleep. It was the greatest feeling in the world to know that I was clean again, but of course that wouldn't last very long. Once I got dressed I head downstairs to make the others something to eat. When I entered the kitchen, however, everything was a mess! Pots and pans were scattered on the floor, plates were smashed, and there was mud everywhere. Mud?

The others came into the kitchen after waking up and noticed the mess as well. Ed was still groggy and confused but Eddy couldn't stop laughing. Normally I would be insulted but this time I was more focused on how this happened. I thought about calling the police but I noticed something on Ed's shirt. It looked like ketchup stains. My guess is Ed went sleep walking again and made a mess of things, but how was he so quiet?

After spending the next hour cleaning the mess me and Ed were starving. Eddy, who hadn't worked at all, offered to make his "world famous pancakes" as a treat. While he was cooking food I went upstairs to check up on Freddy. I entered and, oh god, I nearly had a heart attack! Freddy was right where I left him, standing up. What was so shocking though was that Bonnie and Chica were there too! And what was even more strange was that Chica had the same stains as Ed did on her bib. It was so unsettling, to put it mildly.

I ran downstairs and got them to drop what they were doing. They came to my room again and I showed them what I found, or at least, what I thought I found. They were gone! Freddy was the only one in the room, just like last night. They looked at me like I was crazy. I gave them a serious look and told them to head back to their house and check on the animatronics. They shrugged, then agreed.

They came back in a few minutes later except was holding something in his hand. It was wrapped in an old cloth that had, yet again, the same stain. I was getting worried now. What could have happened? Ed put down the cloth and unwrapped it, revealing a twisted piece of metal with...the stain. Finally getting anxious, I whipped off some of the stain and...that's not ketchup! We all gave each other the same look of shock, and Ed dropped the object in fear. Somehow, I knew what this thing was. It was Jimmy's braces!

We ran over to the nearest playground in hopes of finding Jimmy, but it looks like we weren't the only ones either. Sara, Kevin, and Rolf were all looking for the lost boy. I was going to go ask them what they knew but Ed stopped me. "Double D." he said. "When I went to my room the chicken was there but the fox wasn't." This got the attention of Rolf as he and the others charged over to us. Kevin grabbed Eddy by the collar and started yelling at him. This wasn't a big surprise that we were the ones to blame. After all, we didn't necessarily have the best reputation in the neighborhood.

I got everybody to calm down and I showed them what Ed found. Sara went wide-eyed and snagged it out of my hand. She looked like she was going to burst into tears but was able to get a hold of herself. Rolf said that last night there were reports of some big bird creature walking into Jimmy's backyard. If this was true then it must have been Chica. But, how. Not only did I find her and Bonnie in my room this morning, but Ed even mentioned her still being where he left her.

I was able to get all of the neighborhood kids to meet up in the junkyard at noon so that we could explain everything. Everybody was furious at us, still thinking that we had something to do with it, and if the puzzle pieces all fit, then it really was our fault. When I got everybody's attention I explained what happened last night, about us finding the animatronics and even the part about using them for the scam. Thank god Eddy was tied down to a fridge.

Everybody could be heard arguing over what happened, trying their hardest to get to the bottom of things. It was then that I had an idea.

Tonight, we search for Jimmy.

AN: Thanks for leaving those reviews, it really motivates me to keep writing and try my hardest to improve. Please don't be upset if I don't use your ideas, but that doesn't mean I wont consider using them either, I read every review I get. Until next time, see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stuffed Animals

It was twelve in the morning. We managed to get almost all of the neighborhood kids to pitch in on the search, most of them were eager to help him, with the exception of Kevin. He said, and I quote, "dorks!". Very well then, we had enough anyways. We needed to wait this late so that none of the parents would know, they were all so paranoid about a possible kidnapping that they wanted us all inside.

We met up in Rolf's cellar to split up people into groups. Since I was the one who set up the meeting in the first place I was in charge of picking groups. Sara would go with Nazz, Johnny with Rolf, and I would go with Ed and Eddy. We each grabbed a flashlight and a weapon of choice, mine being a simple hockey stick, something that I hope would only be used as a last resort. Eddy grabbed a bat and Ed would hull around chair, which to him was like carrying a pool floaty.

Next was our destinations. Team Sara would be sent to the school. Since they were the top cheerleaders they were given a spare key to the gym via the back of the school for practice. From there they could go through the vents and gain access to the rest of the building. Team Rolf would check the forest for him. They were Urban Rangers, and they knew the woods around here like the back of their hand. Me and the others would check inside Jimmy's house, the question is, how? I tried contacting his parents to see if everything was alright but they never called back. They only possible theory is that they must have left town for a while.

The neighborhood adults agreed that they would call the police in the morning if Jimmy never showed up, just as a last resort in case it was just a false alarm. With arrangements made, we each set out to our locations.

We arrived at Jimmy's back door to see if we could find a way in. Nothing. Jimmy's parents were incredibly overprotective of him and their house was like a fort at night, nothing get's in, nothing gets out. Something seemed off, however. The latch on the glass door had multiple dents in it, as if someone was trying to pry it open, and they did. I was able to open the door without any problem. Without even a word, the two were already searching through the living room, something that Eddy had been wanting to do for a while now. There was nothing in the living room, nothing had been touched. It wasn't until Ed called me over did I realize that I shouldn't have been fooled.

The kitchen was a wreck, bottles were shattered, cereal boxes were spilled over, and pots and pans were the new floor tile. It sent shivers down my spine, reminding me of my house that morning. That got me thinking. It was no coincidence that both of our houses were robbed within a day of each other, not only that, but the only parts or our houses that seemed abolished were the kitchens. This led me to believe that the culprit was no doubt the same person. The question is, why would he wreck a kitchen and not take anything.

We headed upstairs to see if we could find anything up there. I asked Eddy if he could check the bathroom, he sighed, but did it. Ed went to go check in Jimmy's room for any clues and I checked his parents room. I was about to turn doorknob when a scream nearly gave me a heart attack. Ed could be seen screaming down the hallway backing up to the wall, his face drenched in tears. I ran down the hall to comfort Ed, but he only pointed in the room, pointing to a sight that almost made me vomit.

It was Jimmy, or at least, what was supposed to be him. Jimmy sat there with mouth and neck completely inflated. His mouth was overflowing with stuffing that was stained red from his blood. His jaw was stretched to the point of snapping off, and his eyes were stretched out of his sockets. He just sat there, limp, like a lifeless doll. I tried my best but I ended up vomiting on the floor the combination of the sight and smell that filled the room. I had trouble gasping for air between crying and vomiting, trying to gain control of myself. I turned around to see Eddy crouched over from vomiting as well, and while wouldn't want to admit it, we was crying as well. I got myself to stop crying and moved in to get a closer look. I pinched my nose as hard as I could to avoid anymore vomit. His arm was squeezed tight, large marks could be seen covering them. When I checked his room for anything else, I heard a noise. And I wasn't the only one. Ed and Eddy covered their mouths to silence themselves. The sound of a laughing child echoed from downstairs, and the sound of footsteps got closer and closer.

The two panicked as the thumps got louder, signaling their certain death. I checked the room for any means of escape, the window maybe. With the help of Ed, we practically yanked the window open. One at a time, we each jumped out into the bush below, and ran for our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Short Circuit

I was beginning to cramp up. I wasn't used to all the running, and knowing something wants to kill us does not exactly help. We ran down the alley leading to the construction site in hopes of escaping the killer. I couldn't believe it, Jimmy was dead, and in such a grotesque matter.

We hid in one of the bulldozer's cockpits. It was quiet. I'm sure that we lost him, or was it a her, yes, that laugh did sound much like a girl. I peered out of the windshield to see if the coast was clear. It seemed quiet. But that didn't last long, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard a few feat away. It was...the fox?

Eddy had to cover Ed's mouth to keep him from wailing anymore. The robotic animal spun his head around in a twitching matter, his jaws would snap shut every few seconds. "Welcome to pi-i-irates cove boys and girls! It's me! Your captain Foxy. I hope your all-all-allllll enjoying the pizza, and remember, rule breakers will walk the plank." Foxy spoke in a stereotypical pirate voice, but, it was just so unsettling. He twitched and took a step forward, and before I knew it, he sprinted down the sidewalk and down the street, screeching this disturbing sound. It was as if he was possessed.

Once the coast was clear we hopped down from the cockpit. Fortunately we all brought our own flashlights in we went somewhere without lights. I flashed it over to Ed to see him still teary-eyed over Jimmy. Well at least he didn't blow our cover. "What the heck was with that fox thing?!" Eddy panicked over the sight. "Did one of those things kill Jimmy?" Ed spoke in a lighthearted tone. This got me thinking. What if these thing actually were the culprits, but how? Why? All of the clues did lead up to it, the blood stain that was on both Ed's shirt and Jimmy's braces were also on Chica's bib. And it would take some considerable force to be able to pry those things off along with tearing apart...his jaw. Just the thought of it sent shivers down my spine.

I checked my watch to check the time. Only 1:00 AM! "Hey sock head why don't we just go home and call the cops, or tell my folks?" I thought about it, but then I realized something. Whit if we did go home and call the the police? What if we did tell Eddy's parents. It would be suicide. Entering any of the houses would be like stepping on a mouse trap. Chica, or any of the others could come in as well and corner us. The houses were all to small to hide in. And if we told Eddy's parents not only would we be trapping ourselves in the house, but Eddy's parents would be in danger as well. Then there were the kids. Oh no! They all split up. Their all vulnerable to the killer machines, each of them at a different location in Peach Creek.

For a few minutes I thought all hope was lost. Then I had the worst idea yet. Simply put it, survive. Nazz's parents would wake up earlier than everybody else, 6:00 to be exact. If we can gather all of the kids and fend of the animatronics, until Nazz's parents called the police like they said they would, then we would be safe.

The boys didn't like the sound of the plan either but they were out of options. We can head to the school where the girls were first and then find Rolf and Johnny somewhere in the woods. It's settled then. We needed to head out immediately before...

"H-h-hey buys and girls!"

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter this time guys, but this time I just wanted to give a briefing on how the story is going to play. Also, please don't leave reviews that just say for me to continue. I already know I'm going to finish the story and update regularly so please don't rush me, I want this fanfiction to good. Until next time, see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: School Days

It seemed like it was one thing after another that night. We ran down the alley leading to the back of the school with Freddy on our tail. Every chance I got I turned back only to see him standing there closer and closer than he was before.

The back part of the school was opened up, just like we expected it to be. We rushed through the football field and entered the dark gym. Freddy, once again, stood outside the door just a few feet away from Ed. "Hey lumpy watch out!" screamed Eddy. Ed turned to see the bear tower over him like a statue. He panicked, and slammed the door shut on him, placing a nearby chair as a barricade. We were safe, for now.

I pulled out the flashlight from my backpack and shone it around the gym. The door to the main hallway was open, but Nazz was only given the key to the gym itself. Their here...

It was hard to see what was down the hall, even with a flashlight. I checked both sides before stepping out of the gym. We began walking down the math hallway in hopes of finding one of the kids. The halls were all muddy and covered in the mascot's footprints. Well considering that Freddy was outside these definitely weren't his. Chica couldn't be the culprit either because she only has three toes. These looked like they belonged Bonnie!

We heard screams echoing down the hall! I turned my light around only to come face first with a teary eyed Nazz. "D-double D?" she whimpered. "Oh my god I'm so glad your here." Ed looked around the hall. "Where's Sara?" She didn't say anything, she only responded with more tears. Ed freaked out. He ran down the hall screaming for Sara to come out, saying things like play time is over. He disappeared into the darkness out of the flashlight's range. "ED!" shouted Eddy. I turned back down to Nazz who froze in place. She vibrated like a phone as her skin went pale, and she pointed her trembling finger behind. It's him.

We all scream out of fear as we sprinted from his grasp. Nazz got up and snatched the flashlight from my hand and ran down the hallway doors. Eddy was enraged by it and tackled her before she could get away. I tried breaking them up form Bonnie could reach us but they just wouldn't budge. The giant mechanical rabbit towered over them once more only this time with an ear-shattering screech, grabbing Nazz by the foot. She squirmed like rat caught in a trap. "No, no, no please don't, I'm so sorry!" I couldn't help her by now. Eddy grabbed me by the arm and told me it was to late to do anything for her. We ran away, with the sounds of Nazz's screams echoing the hallway, until they slowly faded away into nothing.

We reached the other side of the gym where the boy's locker room was actually located at. The door to it was pried open, presumably by Bonnie. It was one of the only safe places in the building that we could think of.

Eddy scanned the room with his flashlight to make sure it was safe. Was the place was confirmed to be clear, we pushed as many chairs as we could find in front of the door. It wont stop them but at least it would slow them down enough.

We sat there for a few minutes thinking of a plan to escape the building. The most likely case was that Sara was dead, and Nazz was just caught right in front of us. I couldn't believe she did that, taking what we had and trying to leave us to die. But Eddy was responsible for her death, and he knew that...

The door started to shake and shutter. We each grabbed a chair and prepared to fight for lives. What we got, however, was Ed. He looked even more shaken than before, clothes torn to shreds, and his left arm was bleeding. In his right hand he was holding what looked like Foxy's lower jaw! I felt like comforting him but I could tell he wanted some time alone. But the jaw. He told us that Foxy leaped towards him in the hallway after he left. He was knocked down the stairs bringing Foxy down with him, breaking his jaw. But we knew that wouldn't be enough.

We still had one problem left: how would we escape? Ed pointed to a small window, similar to the ones used in bathrooms where you couldn't see anything. It was a tight fit, but it would do. Ed used his strength to yank the door off it's hinges allowing us to escape. But this didn't mean or night was over. No.

We have to help the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ruin

We began walking through the Peach Creek forest in hopes of finding Rolf and Johnny. Ed's arm was badly bleeding but I managed to path it up with a few leaves as a temporary cast. Eddy simply looked irritated as always despite knowing what's going on. He simply dragged the fox's jaw around in hopes of putting it up in his room, figures.

So far there were no signs of Rolf or Johnny anywhere, witch made me worried. Rolf was the kind of man who could put up a good fight if he needed to, but even he might have trouble with these things. These...THINGS! What was going on, what were they, why are they doing this?! I felt myself slipping slowly into sleep, but I couldn't!

Progressively, it became harder and harder to walk straight, as if some one was pulling me to the ground. I felt so dizzy. I turned to my friends and they were feeling the same way, only worse. I began to hallucinate, hallucinate images of Jimmy, Sara, Nazz, and Freddy. Yes, Freddy was making us go crazy. As I scanned the area I could see him...it, appearing and disappearing in a slouched over position. Throughout the forest I could here the faint whisper. "Save them!" "Save him!" Save me!" "It's me!"

Eddy had enough of this and ran, leaving behind the jaw. "Wait up Eddy I think my brain is broken again!" yelled Ed. There was no time, I had to run or I'd lose them! I ran as fast as I could in order to keep up with Ed.

My vision became incredibly blurry and it was hard to see them anymore. I kept running in the same direction, hoping that it would lead me somewhere good. Suddenly, it felt as if the ground below me just vanished out of existence as I fell down into the mud.

It was beginning to rain now, and things were only becoming more and more difficult for me. A sharp pain rose up my leg as I struggled to stand up. I must have sprained my leg from the fall. Footsteps could be heard from behind the trees. The familiar yellow Chicken appeared before me with a jaw of sheer terror. She stood there, moaning. I didn't even try to move, I knew what was coming next. I closed my eyes as she inched forward ever so slowly.

CRASH

I my eyes sprung open amazed at how I was still alive. Before my very eyes, Ed, Eddy, Rolf, and Johnny, were all bashing away at her head with bats a chair. Chica attempted to rise up only to get knocked back down even harder than before. Rolf delivered the final blow to the head with a shovel he had with him. He looked down at me with a proud smile smeared across his face. He gave me his hand and helped me over his and Ed's shoulder for support.

We began walking in the direction we were going before. One question came into mind and it was probably the most obscure. I asked Ed were he got the chair from. He gave me a big goofy smile and pointed to a brick wall now in front of us. They led in through the back door of the building that they said was left open for some reason.

When we got inside the building was completely rotted and covered in vines. Mildew covered every corner of the place. I heard the scraping sound of metal behind me that almost gave me a heart attack. Thankfully it was just Rolf barricading the door with an old file desk. "So stretch, what is this place anyway?" Eddy puzzled? Rolf grabbed his flashlight and shone it over to a sign that was above a platform. No, it couldn't be.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You Can't...

Rolf kindly placed me down on an office chair so that I could at least roll around. The office itself was clustered with old newspapers and rotten snacks from the last employee who worked here years ago. The office itself was symmetrical, door on the right, door on the left. Johnny went to go see if there was a main power unit still active, thou, I doubt there even is one still working.

Ed and Eddy began looking through some of the old papers to see if they could find anything "cool" to look at. "Hey Double D," Ed said. "Look at what I found." He handed me one of the newspapers with the front page article being "Missing Children, Pizzeria Accused." I read on to find some rather disturbing news about the establishment.

"Police arrest former Freddy Fazbear's Pizza employe, Fritz Smith, accused of the murder of five young children. Police found video footage of Fritz breaking into the building bringing along five children back stage. His identity, however was officially recognized upon leaving the Pizzeria in a hurry. Police arrested Fritz immediately after the footage was viewed. The children, however, were never recovered. The manager gives his opinion on the matter: 'It's such a shame to know that a place of family fun and joy for people of all ages has become the scene of a horrible crime. To say it's a tragedy, is to say the least.'"

"Man, that's dark," said Eddy. The next few articles were no better. Health inspections showed that the animatronics began to smell, blood and mucus began to form around their eyes. The costumers compared them to that of a reanimated corpse. The original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed only a few days after it's grand reopening. Wait, reopening? This could mean that there was an even older establishment before.

I searched through more of the files to see if there was any information on the older building. It was so hard to see in the dark. As if on cue, the lights flickered on, shedding some light on our little situation, no pun intended.

Rolf came into the room, crashing into Eddy. He had a look of pure fear stretched across his face as he desperately tried to tell us something in a foreign language. "Um guys," said Eddy. "You might want to take a look at this." The security tablet was now fully operational and was switched onto cam 5, the one where the costumes were. Oh how I wished we hadn't.

Johnny's head was sticking out of an old Freddy suit, but all smashed up and grotesque in shape. Rolf looked like he was about to pass and so was I, except, it reminded me of Jimmy. These mascots were slaughtering the kids of the culdasac, but why? But the nightmare didn't end there.

Camera 1A showed the killing machines all in their respective place, even the now mangled Chica. Camera 1C showed that Foxy was also on his stage, peeking out of the curtain.

"Ah man we're so screwed, there's no way we're walking past them and out the door," Eddy was admitting defeat, but I had other things in mind. I found an old note posted on the back wall.

"All animatronics will switch off night mode at exactly six-o-clock in the morning to prevent server overdrive. Be sure to monitor all cameras in the building to ensure that they do not walk out. Do NOT let them see you. Animatronics have a tendency to misinterpret people for robotic endoskeletons lacking a suit, which is against the rules. God night, and be safe."

That's why. It all makes sense now. These mascots are given facial recognition to greet customers as they walk in, but at night they see us not as customers, but as them. Them without a suit on. These things are hardwired to give every robotic skeleton it's own suit to perform. The reason they stuffed Jimmy however, was because he was asleep, limp, like a lifeless suit. This still leaves one question still looming in the air: why weren't we stuffed? The best possible explanation was that we were completely cover by thick blankets and sheets, which they thought were full suits.

"So how does that help us?" Eddy panicked. "We're still trapped in here!" I looked over at my watch. It was already five-thirty in the morning. Power was on, cameras were fully operational, and the animatronics were in position. There was only one thing to do...

"If they wish for us to play their little game, then so be it."


	9. I Am Still Here

Wow, just, wow. Before I start the final chapter of Five Nights at Eddy's I just want to say that for a while, I was about ready to just drop the project, not necessarily abandon it all together, but, just until I could think of something more interesting. But the amount of support I've received over the past few months, not just for this fanfic, but for my others was just so uplifting. I'm so glad you guys stayed with me to the very end of my first complete fanfic. So, without further delay, let the chapter commence.

Chapter 9: Good Morning, And Goodbye

Freddy and friends were all still in place when I checked the main camera. Foxy was still peeking out of his curtains, now missing his lower jaw thanks to Ed. Both Eddy and Ed were in charge of the left hallway door while Rolf stood guard at the right. With the three of us working together, nothing could, uh, should go wrong.

We only needed to stand guard for half an hour and then we're safe. We would all go home and tell our parents about the events that took place this night. There would be sorrow, pain, anger, but we'd be safe for the night. The night...

This is something I hadn't really thought about. What would happen to the animatronics after tonight. The police would obviously take care of all the murders, but would they really believe us? Would they believe that friendly, singing animals would be responsible for the events that took place tonight...

"Psst, sockhead," whispered Eddy. "What are you doing?" I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot to check the camera. I scrolled through the different cameras to check for any unwanted visitors...and my heart almost sank when I found Bonnie off the stage.

He now stood in the dining room staring at the camera, motionless. They know very well we're watching them.

I flickered back and forth between the stage and the dining room. I looked in each of the other rooms to make sure there was nothing else to worry about in the building. I looked over to pirate cove and saw Foxy yet again only this time he was sticking his head out even more than before.

I went back to the show stage and found that Chica was gone as well, now in the same room as Bonnie stood. And then, out of the corner of the screen, I saw a shadow pass by...

It was probably another hallucination, like the one in the woods, whatever that was. Chances are a rat or bird got in the building also.

Foxy now stood outside his little cove with his tilted sideways as if he was possessed. Bonnie now moved on to the left hall where he was barely visible due to the poor lighting and static camera. All I could see was a massive black bunny figure. Chica was still in the dining room, and Freddy's was still on stage, except, he was staring at the camera. Something about him seems so, odd. He was clearly programed to be the leader of the band and yet, he only stared. At least Foxy had an excuse, he was completely isolated from the band and probably wasn't programed to interact with them. Wait, Foxy!

Before I could switch over to the pirate cove camera Eddy shut the door. Foxy was banging on the door to get in, but there was no way he could. But that's not the worst of our problems. The power gauge on the wall was at thirteen percent.

Rolf looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He was always like a father to the neighborhood, watching over everybody and sharing his "wisdom" with the masses, but he was scared easily. I came over to his side to try and comfort him but he pushed me down to the ground in a fit of rage. "Rolf has had enough of this tomfoolery!" He tripped and ran out the room and into the hallway.

Ed and Eddy panicked over what to do next. Everything was wrong. We were supposed to be able to do this, but why can't they just trust what I'm doing. They refused to stand by the door anymore despite it being closed. This left me with no choice. I grabbed my flashlight and went after Rolf.

I tried not to cause so much noise to avoid anymore problems with our animal friends. I flashed my light down the hall as I tiptoed slowly. I took another step when I tripped over something on the ground. My flashlight hit the ground so hard that it went out. I could barely see a thing. I turned my head, and lost my breath.

Rolf was dead, I had just tripped over a dead man's corpse! I hurried off him as I noticed something else about his body. He was stabbed. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain surge through my side as everything went white. A cold, wet hand grabbed me by the neck and forced my head to turn to him. He was an old man, one who looked like he was in his forties. He had long brown and gray hair that reached his shoulder in thick curls. His shirt was a filthy purple with a badge on it that had the companies logo along with matching pants that were even more filthy. His hands were covered in grime and blood, most likely Rolf's blood...

"What are you doing here kid, the place is closed?!" The man talked like a scolding father would when he didn't want to yell just yet. "You know what happens here at night? The kids come back, they wont die, and I like it that way! I've been coming back to play with them every night so they don't get bored but when I came back last week they were GONE!" The man was now completely loosing it, screaming like total loon, but what was he talking about?

The sound of a machine shutting down echoed throughout the building as lights down the hall went out. The place was now pitch black, but it didn't stay that way for long. The mans face was now glowing from the light source coming from behind him, a pair of wight eyes and teeth accompanied by the Toreador March played like a lullaby. It was Freddy.

A pair of brown bear hand grabbed the man by the shoulder as he began to wail in laughter, like this was the time of his life. "HAHA yes! I'm ready for Freddy!" The hysterical man was slowly dragged into the darkness of the Pizzeria where his fate would soon lie, and the horrific sound of shrieking gagged his laughter one last time.

And there I was, laying down on the ground, slowly bleeding to death and unable to move anymore than I could before. At the far end of hallway, I could see the moonlight beam through the window. And that would be the last thing I'd see that night before I slowly passed out...

I woke up the next morning to the sight of a bright light and the sound of a heart monitor. I looked down at myself and saw multiple tubes and plunged to my arms and chest. I was obviously in a hospital bed, that much I know.

"Geez it's about time ya woke up sockhead." I knew the sound of that scratchy voice anywhere! Eddy sat on a stool next to my bed with a box of old magazines next to him. "Doc said I could stay in here for a bit until you woke up, so I brought some of my magazines along, wanna read one?" I politely passed the offer, knowing the kinds of magazines Eddy likes to read.

"Hey Eddy I think I'll call this one Melvin." Ed sat in his hospital bed to get his stitches properly looked at, or in this case, named. "Hey Double D, I named your stitch Jim, just like your cactus." Well that was very thoughtful of Ed to do, but, there was still one question looming in my head.

"If you're wondering what happened, me and Ed found you passed out in the hallway and snuck you out of the place. We told the cops what happened when they came to our house and they said they'd check it out, they found all of the bodies." That last part sent shivers up my spine. I thanked him, but he stopped me halfway with a look of discontent on his face. "We're not the ones who called the cops." The door opened to reveal Kevin standing at the doorway with something behind his back.

I almost completely forgot about Kevin. He had a look of guilt across his face, most likely from not helping on our search for Jimmy in the first place. He dropped his bag and walked out the room with a trail of his own ego following him.

Eddy opened up the bag to find a bear Plushy with a note attached to it. "Get well soon...DORKS!" Eddy gritted his teeth after reading it but it didn't really faze me that much. Ed on the other hand reached for a bag similar to the one Kevin gave me, only this one was addressed to all of us. The note said the same thing but the contents of the bag were entirely different. "JAWBREAKERS!" Eddy nearly fell off his stool from excitement as he scarfed down his fair share, same as head. Eddy handed me mine which I put to the side for now.

"So, Double D, I was thinking an amusement park, one without killer robots! It can have a roller coaster, ring toss, and our main attraction: Ed the human stomach!"

"I get to eat a muffler, Double D."

Sometimes I just wonder what goes on in those two heads of theirs. At least last night wasn't looming over them. Last night...

What was that man talking about? "...they wont die...?" Who is he talking about, robots aren't sentient, their programed. I looked out of the hospital window, and I was at a loss for words. Atop the building next to us was the yellow bear, slumped over. He appeared for only a split second. Ed and Eddy gave me a puzzled look.

And for a split second, my stuffed bear also turned yellow...

"They wont die..."


End file.
